


הדרך הפחות מתוירת - אפילוג: בדרך

by fandroid1



Series: הדרך הפחות מתוירת [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, הומור, פלאף, פלאף מופרז, רומאנס
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandroid1/pseuds/fandroid1
Summary: מתרחש שנתיים אחרי החלק הראשון בסדרה
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: הדרך הפחות מתוירת [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967896





	הדרך הפחות מתוירת - אפילוג: בדרך

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Road Less Traveled Epilogue: On The Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/349898) by [verityburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verityburns/pseuds/verityburns). 



> [Areola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola) גם החלק הזה תורגם ע"י

**_נקודת המבט של מייקרופט_ **

_שנתיים לאחר מכן... יום בחייו של מייקרופט הולמס._

"אדוני?"

התהפכתי בישנוניות.

"בוקר טוב, אדוני." נקישת חרסינה נשמעה בעת שהתה שלי הונח על השידה.

"בוקר טוב..." המתנתי.

"אנתיאה היום, אדוני," השיבה העוזרת היקרה מפז שלי. "זה נראה רק הולם," הוסיפה, מרשה לעצמה חיוך קטן.

"אכן." הנהנתי, מתיישב ומושיט את ידי לארל גריי שלי; שהיה מושלם, כמובן. אנתיאה הייתה ללא ספק בת הלוויה המושלמת. קשה היה למצוא מישהו בעל טווח כישורים דומה שעדיין הסכים לחלוט תה, אך נדמה שהיא מרוצה לספק גם את השירות כזה. אם, בנוסף, אנתיאה תאבה את שמה באופן שגרם לה להתעקש לשנות אותו כל יום מחדש, מצאתי שזו חולשה לא-מזיקה יחסית, ולפרקים אף מועילה. אם לומר את האמת, היה לנו הסדר מצוין.

הענקתי לה חיוך נדיב. "האם חלו התפתחויות במצב, יקירתי?"

עיניה ריחפו לבלאקברי שלה. "אני חוששת שאחיך נראה... עצבני במקצת הבוקר," אמרה, מעיפה בי מבט. "הוא מנתח את השף."

"אני מבין," הגבתי, לוגם מהתה שלי. "מה עשיתם?"

היא הסתכלה במכשיר. "חומרים מרגיעים סופקו לשף; כנראה ביעילות." היא גוללה את המסך. "אמא הולמס שלחה את שרלוק לשוטט ברחבי האחוזה."

"מצוין," הגבתי. "בבקשה רשמי הערה לאימאל'ה שעליה להתמודד עם כל בעיה אחרת שתצוץ כתוצאה מהרצון שלה להעדיף מסורת על פני היגיון בריא."

"כן, אדוני." היא הקפידה לשמור על הבעה ריקה בעת שעזבה את החדר, סוגרת את הדלת בעדינות מאחוריה.

מרגע שהתלבשתי, היה עלי לסבול את ארוחת הבוקר הדלה הרגילה שלי (הו, כמה קנאתי במטבוליזם של שרלוק), ולצעוד אל הגן, שם פגשתי את שאר בני משפחתי הקרובה ששבו מההליכה הקצרה שלהם.

"האם ראית את ג'ון?" תבע שרלוק לדעת באחת. הוא אכן נראה עצבני; עדכנתי את רמת המתח הפנימית שלי לדרגה שתיים.

"עדיין לא," השבתי, בנימה רגועה ככל האפשר. "האם תרצה שאמצא אותו?"

הוא נעץ מבט מוכיח באמאל'ה, שטלטלה לעברו את ראשה. "באמת, שרלוק יקירי," נזפה בו. "זה רק עד אחרי ארוחת הצהריים. למה שלא נלך לראות איך הארי מסתדרת?"

הבחנתי ששרלוק מרים לעברי גבה, והבנתי כי אני מלטף את לסתי באופן לא-מודע. מאז המפגש המצער ביניהם עם הגעתה של הארייט לאסוף את חפציו של ג'ון, נדמה כי זהו רפלקס אוטומטי כל אימת ששמה הוזכר. הנמכתי את ידי והוא גיחך.

אמאל'ה כבר החלה לפנות והפליגה במורד הפאטיו בעת ששרלוק הביט בי. "תבדוק מה קורה איתו, טוב?"

הנהנתי, טופח על זרועו. "אל דאגה, אח קטן. הכל יהיה בסדר, אני מבטיח."

* * *

שעתיים לאחר מכן הגעתי לדרגה שלוש והביטחון שהרגשתי התחיל להתערער. ג'ון, כמובן, היה בסדר גמור; הגיוני ונינוח כרגיל, ספון באגף המזרחי, בהתאם להנחיות שקיבל. שרלוק, מאידך, הצליח קודם כל לפגוע בהארייט כשהעיר שאנו מגישים גם יין ללא-אלכוהול, ואז לנגן טוב יותר מהכנר הראשי, דבר שגרם לברנש לבכות ולסרב להופיע. 

"אתה צריך לתת לו משהו לעשות," ציין ג'ון, שלא לגמרי דמה לעצמו בחליפה המתוחכמת.

"לכנר?" חקרתי, מקדיש לו רק מחצית מתשומת לבי. נראה שהמתח התחיל להשפיע על כולנו.

"לשרלוק," השיב, מגלגל אלי את עיניו. "אתה שוכח איך הוא היה."

הרמתי אליו גבה, והוא נאנח.

"זוכר את כדורי האקדח בקירות? את התכנות מחדש של מכשירי ההאזנה שלך כדי שיקלטו רק ג'אז? אתה מכיר את סוג הדברים שהוא היה עושה בין מקרה למקרה."

"לפני שגילה את מגוון הדברים שניתן לעשות בארונות אחסון?" לא יכולתי להימנע מלשאול, והוא הסמיק בגוון מספק של אדום עמוק.

סרטוני אבטחה מוקדמים הראו לעיתים קרובות את ג'ון ושרלוק נכנסים למסדרון מקצה אחד, עם מרווח אופייני של שלושים דקות לפני שהגיחו מהקצה השני. הפליאה הראשונית התחלפה בידיעה מוצקה ששרלוק רוחש חיבה לארונות, או לפחות לארונות לתוכם הצליח להשתחל ביחד עם ג'ון. ג'ון עצמו נראה מסוגל בהחלט לעמוד בפני קסמם של הארונות הללו, כשניתנה לו אפשרות. מאידך, לא הייתה לו שום יכולת להתנגד לשרלוק, כך שהתוצאה הייתה זהה.

נזכרתי בביקור הראשון שלהם בבית המשפחה, בו נמצאנו כולנו כעת. אחרי ההלם הראשוני שבגילוי על ידי המשרת השני (שמאז נטש את חברתו ועבר לאחיה), החלה אמאל'ה לתלות צעיפים על הדלתות במטרה לסמן שהארון נמצא בשימוש.

הם היו תאוותנים במיוחד אותו שבוע, נזכרתי. זה היה זמן קצר אחרי התקרית בבריכה ושרלוק סירב להרפות מג'ון אפילו לרגע.

לי עצמי היה לי אוסף זיכרונות חדים מדי, בהם ראיתי את אחי יותר מכפי שנחוץ או מקובל חברתית, כאשר החלטנו אני ואמאל'ה לצאת לטיול בגנים במטרה לחקור את ההתפתחות בחממה המערבית. ההתפתחויות הממשיות שנתקלנו בהן היו רחוקות מהעגבניות המוקדמות להן ציפינו. אמאל'ה, כמובן, לקחה את הכל בקלות יחסית, אם כי מאוחר יותר הביעה חרטה על כך שלא הרכיבה את משקפיה לפני שיצאנו.

זיכרונותיי הלא-נעימים במקצת הופרעו על ידי הופעתה של אנתיאה, שנראתה סמוקה בצורה לא אופיינית.

"אני חוששת שיש לנו בעיה קטנה, אדוני."

"קוריאה?" חקרתי. באמת, עוד תקרית בינלאומית שתדרוש את תשומת לבי תהיה מאוד לא נוחה היום.

"לא, אדוני. המטבח." היא נראתה קודרת. "זו הייתה הגברת שגייסתי כדי להרגיע את השף. האמצעים שלה היו יעילים מדי. מסתבר שהוא עכשיו תחת השפעתו של ' _רגיעון צמחי_ ', ולא מסוגל לבשל."

"אין לנו שף נוסף בסטנד ביי?" לא התאים לאנתיאה, או אמאל'ה, להסתכן בדברים כאלה.

היא שבה והעיפה מבט בסמארטפון שלה. "היה לנו, אדוני. אך אני חוששת שאחיך בדיוק הודיע לו שאשתו מנהלת רומן עם מאמן הטניס שלה, והוא, אהמ, עזב."

"לזה בדיוק אני מתכוון," הצטרף ג'ון לשיחה. "בלי שום דבר לעשות כדי להעסיק את עצמו, אתה משסה ילד בן שש עם אינטליגנציה של גאון במשק הבית. משעמם לו. הוא גם לחוץ בקשר להיום. וזה אומר שהוא הרסני, נקמן, וקרוב לוודאי הולך להפוך את הבית." הוא טלטל את ראשו. "באמת, אני לא יודע על מה אמא שלך חשבה עם הכלל הזה, ואין לי מושג למה שרלוק משתף איתה פעולה."

בחנתי אותו בקפדנות. אפילו ג'ון עצמו נראה עצבני, ללא ספק דואג לשרלוק וללא ספק חוזה את ההתרסקות של כל האירוע. אמאל'ה הנחיתה עליהם את בקשתה ממש עם הגעתם אתמול, כך שקרוב לוודאי לא הייתה להם הזדמנות לדון בה. העפתי מבט בשעון; עוד קצת למעלה משעה לארוחת הצהריים, ואז שעתיים נוספות. משהו צריך היה להיעשות.

"אנתיאה, אנא בקשי משרלוק לפגוש אותי בחדרו והדריכי את אמאל'ה לפתור את סוגיית השף בכל דרך שתראה לנכון."

"ג'ון." פניתי אליו. "אנא בוא איתי." בזמן שצעדנו לאורך המסדרון ניסיתי להסביר את נכונותו של שרלוק לרצות את אמאל'ה ואת תשוקתו לתקן את היחסים איתה אחרי שהרחיק אותה משך כל כך הרבה שנים, אבל אני לא בטוח שג'ון האזין לי.

חדרו של שרלוק מוקם בפינת הבית הראשי והוא כבר המתין לנו שם כשהגענו ליעדנו, ישוב על מושב החלון לימין הדלת וצופה אל גן התבלינים, רגל אחת מקופלת תחת גופו והשנייה מתנדנדת בעצבנות. נעצרתי בכניסה, חוסם את ג'ון שנותר לעמוד מאחוריי.

"שרלוק," פתחתי, מתנגד לפיתוי לנזוף בו על הצרות שחולל. "הבאתי את ג'ון שימנע ממך להסתבך בצרות."

הוא קם על רגליו, ראשו פונה למחצה לכיווננו בעת שעצר בעד עצמו באי-חשק ושקע בחזרה במושב. "אני לא אמור לראות אותו." הוא נשמע כמי שהעניין החל להימאס עליו.

"אז תעצום את העיניים," השיב ג'ון, נדחק לתוך החדר וסוגר את המרחק ביניהם בכמה צעדים קצרים. הוא הניח את ידיו על כתפיו של שרלוק ואני יכולתי לראות את המתח מתפוגג ונוטש את אחי בעת שהשעין את ראשו כנגד חזהו של ג'ון, עיניו נעצמות בצייתנות.

"ארוחת צהריים בעוד שעה," הזכרתי להם כשפניתי לעזוב. "שרלוק בחדר האוכל עם אמאל'ה ואיתי, ג'ון באגף המזרחי עם הארייט והשאר, שיגיעו בקרוב. אני אטפל בהם עד שתרדו."

הסתכלתי מעבר לכתפי כדי לוודא ששמעו אותי, ומיד הצטערתי על כך. ג'ון שלף צעיף משי השד יודע מניין, וכרך אותו ככיסוי עיניים מאולתר סביב ראשו של אחי. שרלוק, מצידו, כבר נפטר מחולצתו והחל לטפל במכנסיו של ג'ון.

סגרתי את הדלת בעדינות מאחוריי, קושר את מטפחתי סביב הידית כאות אזהרה לצוות. ג'ון בהחלט יעסיק את אחי משך זמן מה.

* * *

לסטראד, ומרי לצדו, בדיוק נכנסו בעת שהגעתי לאולם הראשי. התקדמתי כדי לברך אותם, מסביר שג'ון יצטרף בהקדם ומציע משקאות בכדי להנעים את זמנם בינתיים; כוסית מאלט ללסטראד ומשקה קל למרי, כמובן.

הייתה זו נחישותו של ג'ון להישאר בקשר עם מרי שגרמה לריב הראשון בין הנערים. שרלוק התרגז למשמע הבשורות והפגין מקוריות יוצאת דופן בניסיונותיו לעצור את ג'ון. ג'ון הוכיח את עצמו כעקשן לא פחות בנחישותו להרגיע את בן-זוגו כי שרלוק הוא, אכן, היחיד שהוא רוצה. אמנם החשבתי את עצמי לאזרח העולם הגדול, אך חלק מהדו"חות גרמו אפילו לגבות שלי להתרומם.

בערך באותו זמן, התחלנו להבחין בהשפעתם של ג'ון ושרלוק על אנשים אחרים. חשיפה אל השניים, כך נוכחנו, השפיעה על נטייתם המינית של חלק מהצופים הרגישים יותר; הסקרנים נעשו אקספרימנטאליים והגמישים נעשו אקטיביים. אנתיאה האמינה שהדבר קשור לאינטנסיביות של בני הזוג והציעה כי סגנון חייהם המסוכן במקצת הוסיף מידה של פוטנטיות למערכת היחסים. תהיה הסיבה אשר תהיה, יותר מכמה קשרים מפתיעים נולדו כתוצאה מהציוות לצוות המעקב הספציפי הזה, וכתוצאה מכך התחלנו להיות זהירים במיוחד בבחירת חברי צוות.

כמסתבר, ג'ון ניחן בעקשנות שאפילו שרלוק לא יכול היה לגבור עליה; באופן אישי, אני סבור כי זהו אחד מהדברים שגרמו להצלחת הקשר ביניהם. אחרת, אחי היה מבריח אותו מזמן. מרגע שנעשה ברור שג'ון לא מתכוון לוותר, תיעל אחי את מאמציו לאפיקים אחרים. אם לא ניתן יהיה למנוע מג'ון לראות את מרי, אזי יש להסיח את מרי מלהתראות עם ג'ון.

כששוחח איתי על הנושא, עלה בדעתו שאם מרי חיבבה את _ג'ון_ , יתכן שתחבב גבר _אחר_ ששרלוק מצא נסבל... לרגע חולף, חששתי שמא הוא עתיד לנסות להפנות את תשומת לבה של מיס מורסטן המסכנה _לכיווני_ , אולם כמסתבר, כלל לא עליתי בדעתו של שרלוק. הוא התכוון ללסטראד, שנישואיו הסתיימו בצורה דומה לנישואיהם של שוטרים כה רבים לפני שנים אחדות.

ההיכרות נעשתה, והשאר, כמו שאומרים, הוא היסטוריה.

* * *

ככל שהשעה אחת הלכה והתקרבה, נעשיתי מודאג שג'ון ושרלוק לא יתייצבו כלל. עמדתי לשלוח את אנתיאה, שנחנה בעצבי ברזל, לבדוק מה קורה איתם, כששרלוק הופיע בדלת.

מחליף מבט מודאג עם העוזרת שלי, נעתי לעצור אותו בפתח, בזמן שאנתיאה מהרה להפנות את אמאל'ה לכיוון אחד ממגשי המשקאות. לקחתי את זרועו של שרלוק באחיזה איתנה ומשכתי אותו בחזרה לתוך המסדרון. הוא חייך אלי, הבעה של רוגע לא-אופייני נסוכה על פניו.

"שרלוק!" טלטלתי אותו קלות. "שרלוק! תתאפס על עצמך! אפילו עם המשקפיים הלא-נכונים, מבט אחד, ואמא הולכת לדעת בדיוק מה עשית בשעה האחרונה!"

הוא הביט בי בהתקוממות. "לא ראיתי אותו!" מחה. "אמאל'ה אמרה שאסור לי לראות אותו לפני הטקס, ולא ראיתי." החיוך שב למקומו. "גם ג'ון מבריק בדרכו שלו, מייקרופט. הוא השתמש בכיסוי עיניים. לא יכולתי לראות כלום. זה היה..." 

זה לא עזר. אם בכלל, שרלוק רק נראה מרוצה יותר ככל שהעמיק לחשוב על כך.

"שרלוק, למרות שברור לי שנצמדת להנחיות של אמאל'ה, אני לא בטוח שהיא תעריך את האבחנה." לא נראה לי שהוא מאזין לי. "אתה זוכר את אתמול בלילה... ישנת בנפרד מג'ון בפעם הראשונה מזה שנתיים כדי שאמאל'ה תהיה מרוצה; אתה רוצה שכל המאמץ הזה יתבזבז?"

כלום. עיניו עדיין היו מזוגגות והוא נראה כמי שתיכף ישוב לחדר המיטות. הייתה רק דרך אחת לעשות זאת: שנאתי לעשות לו את זה, אך הוא יזעם אם אמא'לה תתפוס אותו ותייתר את כל מה שהוא וג'ון נאלצו לעבור. "מוריארטי," אמרתי. 

שלוש דקות לאחר מכן נכנסנו לחדר ההסבה, פנינו מסכות מנומסות ובלתי-חדירות. אמאל'ה נראתה עצבנית ושמעתי חלק משיחתה עם אנתיאה כשניגשתי אליהן.

"...נראה מסומם לגמרי," אמרה. "הוא לא חזר לסמים הנוראים האלה, נכון? חשבתי שכל זה כבר מאחוריו." 

אנתיאה השתדלה לכבוש את גיחוכה, לוכדת את עיני. "אני מאמינה שמישהו הגניב לו משהו," השיבה, ביובש מוחלט. "רק כדי להרגיע אותו, את יודעת. רפואי לגמרי. אה, הנה הוא עכשיו."

היא הצביעה על שרלוק, שקידם בחום את פניו של לסטראד ואפילו התנהג בחביבות אל מרי. קנאתו וכעסו התגלו כהופכיים לקו מותניה המתרחב של מרי. כעת, כשעמדה בחודש השמיני להריונה, היה שרלוק כמעט לבבי; אפילו שמעתי את לסטראד רומז לתפקיד הסנדק, למרות ששרלוק נדמה לא-מודע לחלוטין.

אמאל'ה פנתה להביט בנו באישור. "ובכן, אני מקווה שמה שלא נתתם לו, לא היה ממכר," העירה. "אתם יודעים איך הוא."

אנתיאה ואני שבנו והחלפנו מבטים. היה קשה לדמיין זוג מכור יותר זה לזה מאשר שרלוק וג'ון. הסתפקתי בהשמעת קול מרגיע ומזיגת ג'ין וטוניק לדקאנטרים שהתרוקנו בינתיים.

בין קריאות פרידה של "מזל טוב!" ו-"נתראה מאוחר יותר!" הובילה אנתיאה את הלסטראדים למסיבת הצהריים של ג'ון. כל השאר התיישבו, בינתיים, אל השולחן; וזאת אף שכלל לא ברור האם מרת הדסון הרוויחה את הזכות לאכול אחרי שסיממה את השף. לולא הטביעה אמאל'ה את ראשו בדלי של מי אוויאן מצוננים פעם אחר פעם, סביר להניח כי את סופלה הגבינה שלנו היה מחליף טוסט עם גבינה.

* * *

נדרשו לי קצת יותר משמונה-עשרה חודשים להעביר את החוק למען נישואים אזרחיים בין בני-זוג בני אותו המין.

היו אלה שהביעו את הפתעתם מרצונו של שרלוק להיכנס לאיחוד פלבאי כמו נישואין; ואמנם, לא חשדתי לרגע שאחי פיתח תחושת כבוד כלפי המוסד. מאידך, כיוון שלא הורשה לצרוב את המילים ' _רכושו של שרלוק הולמס_ ' על מצחו של ג'ון, הסתפק שרלוק בנישואין כחלופה הטובה ביותר.

איחוד אזרחי הותר על פי חוק מאז 2005, אולם אני הייתי נחוש בדעתי לשנות את החוק במהירות יחסית, וכיוון שלבה של אמאל'ה יצא לחתונה ראויה, החליט שרלוק לחכות. אני חושב שגם חשש מעט להפחיד את ג'ון בחודשים הראשונים לאיחוד ביניהם, אף על פי שנתקלתי במעט מאוד אנשים קשים יותר להפחדה מאשר מי שתיכף יהפוך לגיסי.

ועדיין, הדיו טרם יבש על הצו בטרם נחטף ג'ון לסוף השבוע וחזר כשהחיוך המדושן ביותר בצד של קו המשווה מרוח על פניו, מאורס, עייף אבל מאושר מאוד.

אם להיות כנה, כפי שאני משתדל להיות לפחות עם עצמי, אני סבור ששרלוק היה מעדיף לבחור בלסטראד כשושבין, ולא בי. מאידך, לו היה עושה זאת, ג'ון היה נשאר עם הארייט; רעיון לא מוצלח, כך הסכימו כולם. השניים בבירור הסכימו על כך ביניהם. נוכחתי שאני שוב מלטף את לסתי בעת ששרלוק לכד את עיניי.

"אל תדאג," אמר בהתנשאות. "אנחנו נרחיק אותה ממך."

בטרם חלף זמן רב, החלו שאר האורחים להגיע. לא רבים מדי, למרבה המזל, למרות ניסיונותיה הרבים של אמא להוסיף בחשאי לרשימת המוזמנים. חלק מהקרובים שהמשיכה להוסיף היו מתים זה מספר שנים, מה שסייע לנו לשמור על רשימה מצומצמת.

הייתי עסוק בקבלתם והושבתם של האורחים, בעודי מנסה בו-זמנית לשמור עין על שרלוק, שהלך ונעשה קצר-רוח, כאשר שהבחנתי באמאל'ה המתקדמת לעבר הבר ונעתי במהירות כדי לעצור אותה.

היא פנתה אלי. "מי לעזאזל הזמין את דודניתי האיומה סרנה?" תבעה לדעת. "אני בהחלט לא הזמנתי אותה! _סרנה_ , באמת! אני לא יכולה לחשוב על אישה עם שם פחות הולם. אני אפילו לא יכולה להתחיל לדמיין אדם מרגיז ומעצבן יותר." היא תפסה בזרועי. "אתה יודע שהיא כבר שאלה אם הייתי צריכה למכור את התכשיטים שלי כדי לממן את החתונה? היא הניחה שזאת הסיבה שאני לובשת את הפנינים!"

המילים נתקעו בפיה באופן זמני, וכך הפרעתי למה שהייתה תלונה קבועה כדי לנתב מחדש את תשומת לבה לעבר בנה הצעיר, שבדיוק עמד לחטוף אגרוף בפרצוף מהצלם.

"זו אשמתך, אמאל'ה," הצבעתי על הבעיה. "אנא, התמודדי עם זה."

"אבל זו מסורת!" מחתה, ולא בפעם הראשונה. "הוא לא אמור לראות את ג'ון לפני הטקס. זה מזל רע."

"איזה מזל יכול להיות יותר רע מהאפשרות ששרלוק ישניא את עצמו על גיסתו לעתיד עוד לפני שתסיים עם הפרחים, כמעט ישבית את כל צוות הקייטרינג, יגרום למוסיקאים לפרוץ בדמעות ועכשיו יגרום לנו לאבד את הצלם?" יכולתי להרגיש את רמת המתח עולה לדרגה ארבע, דבר שלא קרה מאז שנת 2000.

היא טפחה על זרועי בצורה פטרונית. "שתה משהו, מייקרופט. אתה נראה כאילו אתה זקוק למשקה." והיא נעלמה שוב, זורקת מעבר לכתפה, "תשאיר לי את שרלוק."

ההצהרה הייתה רחוקה מלהרגיע אותי, אך נדמה שלא הייתה לי ברירה אלא לעשות זאת. ההחלטה בקושי והתקבלה כשאנתיאה הנהדרת התייצבה לצידי ובידה כוסית. היא אכן הייתה פלא. לרגע השתעשעתי במחשבה להעמיק את הכרותינו, אך הגעתי למסקנה שמוטב לקבל החלטות כאלה בסביבה רגועה יותר.

"נאלצתי להעביר שוב את הבחורה מחדר המתים," אמרה לי. "נראה שהיא נחושה להיות בעמדת תצפית טובה וממשיכה להתקדם קדימה. חוץ מזה, הכל בסדר." היא העיפה מבט במסך. "כפי שאתה יכול לראות, מיס ווטסון סיימה עם הפרחים ברגע שהרחקנו את אחיך. השפעת הרגיעון הצמחי הייתה זמנית בלבד, אז השף שוב איתנו והכנר השני למעשה מוצלח יותר מהראשון; הוא פשוט היה שם פחות זמן." היא הרימה את עיניה. "עוד משהו, אדוני?"

לגמתי מהוויסקי והרשיתי לעצמי להירגע בחזרה לרמה שתיים. "נראה שהכל מתנהל כשורה," ברכתי אותה. "לא יותר מיום עבודה רגיל, אה?"

"אם ככה אתה חושב, אדוני," השיבה. "אני מעדיפה את קוריאה."

חצי שעה לאחר מכן עמד הטקס להתחיל, אך עדיין לא נראה כל סימן לשרלוק או לאמאל'ה, שנעלמו יחד מיד אחרי שיחתנו. הצד של ג'ון התיישב, אך גם ג'ון נעדר.

ניגשתי לשושבין השני, ממתין לבדיחת 'אצל מי הטבעות?' הבלתי נמנעת, ואז שאלתי למקום הימצאו של ג'ון.

"הא!" הכריז. "גם אתה איבדת את החתן _שלך_?"

השבתי במבט חוקר.

"אל תסתכל עלי! הוא לא אצלי," הכחיש. "אמא שלך הופיעה לפני חמש עשרה דקות והעלימה אותו, ולא ראיתי את שרלוק מאז שנפרדנו ממך קודם."

הדלתות האחוריות נפתחו בתנופה שעה שדיברנו ואמאל'ה נכנסה בסגנונה הדרמטי האופייני לה, מרחפת במורד המעבר על עננת שאנל 5 ורשרוש מרבית התוכן של תיבת התכשיטים שלה.

"איפה הם?" סיננתי בעת שהגיעה אלי.

"אתה מוכרח להירגע, מייקרופט. עוד תעשה לעצמך אולקוס." באופן מוזר, אמאל'ה הייתה האדם היחיד שאי פעם היה צריך לומר לי להירגע. "הם תיכף יהיו כאן. אל תדאג..." היא הנמיכה את קולה ללחישה. "... _נעלתי את כל הארונות_."

הסתכלתי עליה בחוסר אמון. "מה קרה ל-' _לא לפני הטקס_ '?" תבעתי לדעת, נזכר בכל הלחץ של הבוקר.

"אתה יודע טוב מאוד איך הם מתנהגים." היא החליקה את שיערה, שנדמה להזדקק למבחר תכשיטים עמוסים באבנים יקרות. "הייתי צריכה לתת להם לפחות כמה דקות ביחד לפני הטקס עצמו, או מי יודע מה יקרה עם הנשיקה הראשונה שלהם. דודה מיליסנט יושבת בשורה הראשונה ואתה יודע שאין לה לב חזק." 

ואכן, הנערים הופיעו כעבור רגעים אחדים, בגדיהם קמוטים מעט, אך מאושרים בצורה כה מסנוורת שקשה היה להבחין בכל דבר אחר.

באמת. אמא הייתה צריכה לדעת שאין טעם להפריד בין השניים האלה, הרהרתי, בעת שהטקס החל. היה זה שיעור שעולם הפשע למד במהירות.

שעות לאחר חזרתו של ג'ון לרחוב בייקר, הוספתי אדם נוסף ליחידת המעקב המיוחדת שלהם, מודע לכך שהדבר עשוי להיתפס כסדק בשריונו של שרלוק; דרך להסיח או לתמרן את הבלש המייעץ היחיד בעולם. לא הייתה לי שום כוונה להסתבך בכל הצרות הללו רק כדי שפושע זוטר יתערב בשלב הזה, ובמלוא הכנות, לא הייתי בטוח כיצד או אפילו _האם_ יוכל אחי לשרוד את אובדנו של ג'ון אחרי כל מה שעבר עליהם.

שרלוק הבחין בשינוי מיד, כמובן, אך לא אמר דבר, באורח בלתי-אופייני, מחווה שפירשתי הן כהסכמה שבשתיקה והן כאות למידת דאגתו לג'ון.

הלכה למעשה, לא היה זה ג'ון שמצא את עצמו על הכוונת, אלא אחי, שמצא את עצמו נתון לרחמיהם של שלושה נבלים בלתי-נעימים במיוחד, שאת שללם, פרי שרשרת פריצות שביצעו לאחרונה, איתר שרלוק. חברי היחידה שלי, שציפו לתמרונים מורכבים יותר, לא היו מוכנים להתקפה כה בסיסית וברוטאלית. אלמלא חזר ג'ון הביתה לביקור פתע, היו פציעותיו של שרלוק קרוב לוודאי נרחבות בהרבה מהמפרק הנקוע והצלעות החבולות שספג בסופו של דבר.

הנזק שגרם ג'ון לתוקפים, מצד שני, היה משמעותי בהרבה, והוביל לאיומים בתביעות על 'שימוש לא סביר בכוח', 'נכות מתמשכת', ו-'עיוות פרמננטי'. המשטרה, באופן אולי לא מפתיע, לא הביעה עניין רב בבדיקת הטענות הללו, אף על פי שעצם העובדה שהושמעו, סייעה לחזק את השמועות ברחוב שאין להתעסק עם האדם שמגן על שרלוק הולמס.

התיישבתי עם שאר המתכנסים בעת שהמוסיקה גוועה (הכנר השני אכן היה יוצא מן הכלל, ציינתי לעצמי) לפני ששבתי ושקעתי בזיכרונותיי...

מוריארטי היה הבא בתור. השם נהפך לסוג של אובססיה עבור שרלוק והם רקדו אחד סביב השני משך זמן מה לפני שהפושע המייעץ ביצע את השגיאה הקטלנית שלו.

זה היה חבל, בצורה מסוימת, אם הסתכלתם על המצב מנקודת מבט אינטלקטואלית ותו לא. שרלוק הולמס וג'יימס מוריארטי היו יכולים =להיות יריבים קלאסיים; הם ניהלו משחק מרתק משך זמן מה, אך מוריארטי איים על ג'ון בצורה כה מובהקת, שללא ספק, _המשחק נגמר_.

מר מוריארטי כבר לא ייעץ יותר לאיש. הסיפורים אודות מה שקרה כששרלוק שחרר את הצד האפל שלו, נעשו כמעט אגדתיים. הם ללא ספק יגנו על ג'ון בצורה יותר אפקטיבית מצוותי האבטחה שלי; לא שעלה בדעתי להפסיק את העסקתם.

לא ולא; כל זמן שהנערים ימשיכו לנהל אורח חיים מסוכן, האח הגדול ימשיך לצפות בהם, אפילו אם רק כדי לצחוק על הכייסים המנוסים שנכנסו לפאניקה כשג'ון מעד מעט כשחלף על פניהם.

* * *

התנערתי משרעפיי רק כדי לגלות שהגיע הזמן למלא את תפקידי כשושבין.

באמת, יכולתם לחפש בכל העולם ולא למצוא מישהו מתאים יותר לשרלוק מג'ון. לא היה ספק בדעתו של אף אחד מהנוכחים היום עד כמה נכון האירוע העומד להתרחש.

בתחילה, נראה ג'ון עצמו כמישהו שקל לרצותו, אך קשה היה לראות את פניו עכשיו, בעודו מביט באחי, ולדמיין אותו מסתכל על אדם אחר באותה הדרך.

הייתי איתם כשעלה נושא הטבעות, ושניהם הכריזו שהם רוצים לענוד טבעת, כל אחד מופתע מהצהרתו של השני.

בהכירי את רכושנותו של שרלוק, היה זה אך הגיוני להניח כי טבעת תופיע על אצבעו של ג'ון (ויתכן גם שנתתי לו טיפ קטן בנושא), אך הוא לא ציפה ששרלוק ירצה לנהוג בצורה דומה. שרלוק עצמו נראה מבויש מעט כשהודה שענידת טבעת היא הוכחה לכך שמישהו רוצה אותו, אף על פי שרוב האנשים שפגשו בו חשבו שהוא פריק.

הוא, מצידו, נראה מופתע מנכונותו של ג'ון לענוד טבעת, ואני זוכר בבירור את תגובתו של ג'ון.

"אתה חושב שבגלל שרציתי לשמור על הקשר בינינו בסוד בהתחלה, אני מתבייש בך, בנו; שאני מתבייש בזה שאני במערכת יחסים עם גבר אחר." הוא הרים את ידו ללטף את שערו של שרלוק, במחווה שזה מכבר הפכה מוכרת לכולנו. "אין שום מקום אחר שאני מעדיף להיות בו מאשר איתך," הבטיח. "מי שלא יכול לראות כמה מזל יש לי, לא שווה את הזמן שלי; _אני גאה בך_."

נדמה ששרלוק איבד שליטה בעצמו בנקודה זו ואני יצאתי במהירות. איש לא הבחין בי בעת שהאירועים לקחו תפנית צפויה ביותר...

ברגע זה, הייתי שמח מאוד להזדמנות לבחון את הטבעת של ג'ון, כיוון שהייתי בטוח שתכיל איזשהו סממן לבעלות; איזו חריטה במקום כלשהו. אך חובתו של מחזיק הטבעות נפלה על לסטראד והייתי מסופק באם אזכה להזדמנות לעשות זאת בעתיד. שרלוק, ללא ספק, לעולם לא יעודד את ג'ון להוריד אותה.

ברגע שהטבעות הוחלפו, כמעט ולא עבר רגע בטרם נשמעו המילים "אני מכריז עליכם כזוג נשוי," ועלי להודות שהרגשתי גוש חוסם את גרוני; תמיד קיוויתי לתוצאה הזאת ותכננתי לקראתה, למרות שידעתי כי ישנן נקודות רבות בהן עלולות תוכניותיי להשתבש. אני מודע לכך שמרבית האנשים מאמינים שאני ממזר קר ומניפולטיבי, אך לא אתנצל על פעולותיי; לא כשתוצאה זו ניצבת לפניי.

העפתי מבט, במקום שבו ניצבו השניים כעת, אחוזים האחד בזרועות השני. דודה מיליסנט בהחלט ראתה יותר מכפי שאי פעם ביקשה לראות, אך לבה נדמה לעמוד בלחץ. מיס הופר, מאידך, הייתה סמוקה באורח מסוכן.

לכדתי את עינו של לסטראד ושנינו השתעלנו יחדיו. לשרלוק לא היו שום מעצורים לדבר עליהם, אך ג'ון בדרך כלל היה מאופק בהרבה. הנחתי שניתן יהיה לסלוח לו על ההסחפות, בהתחשב בנסיבות האירוע.

* * *

שאר היום חלף ללא תקריות, כעת כשתשומת לבו של שרלוק שבה להתמקד בג'ון, למרות שהוא לקח את הזמן על מנת לציין בפני אמאל'ה כי מרבית תכשיטיה של הדודנית סרנה היו מהסוג הזול, מה שריצה אותה עד לאין קץ.

השגחתי בחיבה כיצד היא שוקעת לשכרות מדושנת, מתודלקת בשמפניה, בעת שאנתיאה ניגשה אלי פעם נוספת.

"הכל בסדר?" חקרתי, סוף כל סוף במידת-מה של בטחון.

"באופן כללי, אדוני. הקרח נגמר בבר והמזווה לא זמין כרגע." העפתי מבט סביב, וכצפוי, הנערים נעלמו. "אבל הם מסתדרים עם פלחי לימון קפואים בינתיים."

"טוב מאוד," השבתי. "הצוות הראשון מוכן לאבטחת ירח הדבש?"

היא שבה ובחנה את הבלאקברי שלה. "כן, אדוני." היא היססה. "אם אפשר להגיד מילה על הרכב הצוות לשבוע השני?" 

הרמתי את גבותיי. זה היה יוצא דופן ביותר מצידה של אנתיאה לפקפק בבחירות שעשיתי, אך סימנתי לה להמשיך.

"אני מצטערת, אדוני, אבל אדמסון הוא ביסקסואל והדו"חות הפסיכיאטריים האחרונים מציינים שהנישואים של מרטינדייל נמצאים בתקופה קשה." היא השתתקה, מניחה לדבריה לחלחל. "קח בחשבון שזה ירח הדבש שלהם, אדוני. הם עלולים להיות אפילו יותר..." היא עשתה כמיטב יכולתה למצוא מילה הולמת. " _אפקטיביים_ מהרגיל."

"הממ," חשבתי. פעם נוספת עלה בדעתי איזו עוזרת נפלאה היא. "את מעלה נקודה הגיונית, יקירתי." הבטתי בה שוב. "איך _את_ מרגישה לגבי סוף שבוע באלפים?"

היא נראתה מופתעת. "עם אדמסון, אדוני?"

טלטלתי את ראשי. "בהחלט לא." חייכתי אליה. "אני בטוח למדי שלא אוכל להסתדר בלעדייך משך שבוע שלם..."

היא בחנה את הסמארטפון שלה פעם נוספת. "אני אשמח מאוד, אדוני."

אינני חושב שראיתי אותה מסמיקה בעבר.

* * *

לבסוף, סיימו הנערים לחנוך את המסיבה והגיחו מהמזווה - לא בדיוק המפלט הרומנטי ביותר לזוג שזה עתה נישא, אבל אני מניח שהולם מספיק בשביל השניים האלה - והתכוננו לצאת במכונית אותה ארגנתי מראש, שתיקח אותם לשדה התעופה; הם יגיעו ליעדם עם רדת הלילה.

היו חיבוקים ופרידות נרגשות, ששרלוק נשא כמיטב יכולתו בעודו שומר על אחיזה איתנה במותניו של ג'ון. הם נופפו בקצרה כשהמכונית עזבה, אך המראה האחרון שליווה אותנו בעת שנעלמו ממטווחי עין, הייתה ידו של שרלוק אוחזת בראשו של ג'ון בעת ששקעו מעבר לקו המושבים.

בעת שהתכוננתי ללכת לישון בסוף היום הארוך אך המספק מאוד הזה, נזכרתי בשיר שהקראתי כחלק מהטקס. הוא ריחף במוחי מהרגע הראשון שבו פגשתי את שרלוק וג'ון ביחד, ונדמה לגלם את הצורה בה תפסתי את מסעם.

יתכן ומירב המתכנסים מצאו כי זוהי בחירה מוזרה לדקלם בחתונה, אך ראיתי את שני הנערים מחייכים זה לזה בהבנה, ובעבורי, די היה בכך...

**השביל שלא הלכתי בו / רוברט פרוסט**

_מאנגלית: גיליבאג_  
  


שני שבילים התפצלו בתוך יער הסתיו

נעצבתי שלא אטייל בשניהם

ניצבתי אל מול האחד, וזמן רב

שלחתי מבט שעקב אחריו

עד מקום פיתולו שם בסבך הדומם

ובחרתי לפנות בשני, הנאה

לא פחות מאחיו, אך קורץ לי יותר

כי העשב גבה בו יותר, כך נדמה

אף שכבר התהלכו גם בזה, גם בזה

ושניהם נכבשו תחת רגל עובר,

ושווים התעטו הם בכסת עלים

שעוד טרם בבוקר ההוא נרמסה

גמרתי - אשוב באחד הימים!

אך ידעתי, דרכים מובילות לדרכים,

וספק אם עוד פעם הצומת אמצא.

שני ספר אספר תוך פליטת אנחות,

ברבות הימים ושנותיי בתבל,

שני שבילים, ואני, בעיניים פקוחות

בחרתי בשביל שהלכו בו פחות, 

ובזאת נעוץ כל ההבדל.

**Author's Note:**

> רוגע, שלווה= Serene = סרנה


End file.
